What a Sad, Sad Valentines
by FallenAngel1235
Summary: With Valentines Day coming around the corner, Mustang curses his luck of being single. When he gets a little tipsy, the night gets interesting... Will he chew more than he can handle? Will he finally go for her? RoyxRiza. Valentine day fic. Romance. Love. All goodies


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. I hope you lovely readers have a fantastic and romantic Valentine's Day.**

 _ **What A Sad Valentines**_

Roy Mustang was a lot of things to a lot of people. To some, a heroic war hero of the Ishvalen Massacre. To his colleagues, a proud General and alchemist of the military. To others, the bastard who took their women from their beds.

But, he was the single pringle, on the most romantic day of the year.

Most of his "companions" in Central, had found someone else to warm their beds that night. A rude hang up or a quick goodbye filled his morning with more dread and anxiety than joy. Instead of wooing women at the local bar, he was trapped… With paperwork.

Stacks and stacks of paperwork.

There were many pleasures of being a General. Respect, the ability to abuse his power, woo women with such a brilliant display of fire, but today, the lesser beings won. His other subordinates had gone home to their own lovers and wives. Laughing under their breath at his loveless situation. Roy cursed them quietly to hell.

A dark, damning hell.

Flexing his fingers, he couldn't help but feel trapped. The plain blue walls stared back at Roy, taunting him with their dullness. The lights seemed to flicker on and off at arbitrary times. Even the creeping mice seemed to scamper in twos today.

Even the shrimp, had a girl to visit on Valentine's Day.

"Sir," Riza snapped him out of his thoughts, "You still have this stack of paperwork."

Roy groaned, snuggling deeper into his chair as his arm felt heavy. He could see Riza's hand gesture to the other piles of paper to the side of the room. The torment of being top dog.

"It is Valentine's Day Riza," Roy groaned at her, "Why didn't you just take a night off? Go out, meet a guy."

Riza placed a finger on her temple and rubbed it. The tension began to swell in the humid air, leaving them both feeling miserable.

There was a time, where Roy would've pounced on her. Made her be that special women. Made her beg for more. But times like that, had passed a very long time ago. She would never go for him. Riza was classy, intelligent, more than just a looker. Nah, a girl like her would never go for him.

"General, just do the work," Riza barked at him, crossing her arms and pushing the pen in front of him, "Some of us need to sleep before midnight."

The hours passed on the clock ever so slowly…

* * *

It was ten o'clock when the two of them finally stepped out of the metal gates of Central Headquarters. The night's air nipped on their skin, while the breeze settled on their noses. The street was bustling with young couples, hand in hand, giggling and laughing at each other. It made Roy sigh.

"Go to a bar Lieutenant," Roy smiled at her, "Have fun."

Riza raised an eyebrow at him, "I thought you would be doing the same."

Roy waved his hand in dismissal, the coat of his catching most of the chill, "I think I want to sleep before midnight."

"Goodnight General."

"Goodnight Lieutenant."

* * *

Black Hayate began growling and howling at midnight, making Riza startle out of bed. She could hear the doorbell sound from the door in the hallway. Laughing at the little mutt who kept barking, she clutched her hand gun. Keeping it at her side, she opened the door.

Roy stumbled in, collapsing on his knees. The smell of alcohol reeked on him.

"Sir, what are you doing here?"

"Seeing my Riza," The General laughed half-heartedly. Riza exhaled loudly, crouching down and examining Roy. His eyes were dull from the alcohol while his hair was red. His cheek seemed swollen, a nasty black color, spreading to his left eye. He got up, limping slightly.

"What happened to you?" She demanded as he collapsed on the lounge, "What happened to your face?"

He looked at her, his eyes red. Riza couldn't tell from what though, "One of the girls turns out, has a husband whose speciality is hurting people. She was a girl I knew from awhile ago. She didn't want to see me."

"You need an ice pack, lie down."

After thirty minutes, Riza had tended to most of the damage. There was something he was keeping, something he wasn't saying, but she doubted he would tell her. The man was too secretive. Even in their youth, Roy Mustang was the mysterious one, the one no one could read. Nothing had changed since then, except their positions in life.

"He came out of nowhere," Roy mumbled, clutching his side while Riza sat down next to him with a cup of tea, "And I think the alcohol has got to me."

Riza shrugged, looking at him tenderly, "It's not like you to get so wasted Sir, do I want to know why? Or why you came here?"

"You really think I could go home like this?" Roy asked her sarcastically. Shaking his head, he laughed, "You are the only one who was free tonight."

"I could've had a man over."

Roy gave her a look _Yeah right._

"I can't remember a Valentine's Day where I didn't have anyone. There always was someone," Roy scoffed to himself, his hands clasped around each other. His gaze was harsh, and broken.

"Someone?"

"Just… anyone really."

Riza took a sip of her tea, "It's more than having a woman, isn't it?"

Roy laughed, it was laced with melancholy, "It's probably the alcohol talking." He stood up on shaky legs, "I probably should be heading home."

He took one step before his legs collapsed on him, sending him straight first into the hug. He landed with a grunt, crashing into the carpet below. Riza placed a gentle hand underneath his side. Pulling Roy to his legs, she moved him to the doorway.

"Madame Christmas," He mumbled.

"Of course Sir."

* * *

"Why does that stupid boy always have to get drunk!" Madame Christmas raged in fury at the sleeping figure of her nephew on her couch. It was now 1 am, most of the old woman's clients had retired to their rooms while her nephew slept in the exquisite lounge room. An exasperated Riza, kneeled panting beside him, her head between her legs, "Come here child, you need a rest yourself."

Riza waved her hand, "No, I should be fine."

"Respect your elders," Madame Christmas snapped, grabbing Riza's arm and leading her out of the room.

The rooms she passed were massive, filled with expensive jewellery and clothing on either side. Some had women running in and out with expecting men, while others even had women on the other side of the door. They got to a door at the end of the hall. Riza was pushed inside. She was sat on a fluffy pink bed, with intricate details woven into the mattress.

"Here child," Madame Christmas murmured, giving her a warm cup of tea. She took it gingerly, devouring the contents slowly, "I swear, that boy just can't get over it."

"Get over it?" Riza questioned. Curiosity killed the cat, she knew that… But temptation won over, "What do you mean?'

Madame Christmas sighed loudly, playing with her necklaces at the edge of the bed, "My brother, Roy's late father…. Was a romantic. He spent every time with Roy's mother, and would treat her like she was the only woman in the world. Lucky woman. However, It was because of that day, Roy has no parents."

"May I ask? What happened?"

Madame Christmas waved a hand in dismissal, "No point stirring the dead, I'm just thankful you took him here."

"He asked," Riza admitted.

"Of course he did," Madame Christmas laughed, "That special boy will be the death of me."

* * *

Roy groaned that morning at work. His head spun, his eyes felt at a daze and he felt hung over like an 18-year-old at a party. No one dared asked him what happened to his face or of his foul mood. Everyone avoided him actually, except Riza.

The worry glazed over her usual tender look. Every movement startling for a moment but then she would seem to relax. Roy couldn't help but feel anxious.

"Lieutenant," He spoke after a while. She seemed startled for a second, her eyes wide. The air felt heavy, "Thank you."

Riza nodded, dumping more paperwork in front of him, "Sir? Can I ask you something?"

Roy raised an eyebrow at her, "Sure?"

Riza took a deep breath.

"What happened to your parents?"

The penny dropped. Anger boiled inside him like a pot, as he clutched the paper in front of him. He wanted to murder his aunt's mouth and burn it alive. How dare she admit something happened on that day… What did Riza know? Did he say something? He was drunk after all. Roy calmed himself for a moment. Scenarios rolled in his head like a slide show, filling his heart with friction.

It didn't matter, past was past. Did he even care she knew? Did she pity him? He must've been gawping like a fish because Riza gulped slightly.

"They died… That's all you need to know."

Riza bowed in dismay, "Thankyou sir, I am sorry I over stepped my boundaries." She stuttered, looking for a way out of the room. Roy waved his hand and she walked as quickly as she could out of the room. His thoughts drifted.

" _Roy," his Mother's voice was as clear as on that day, so long, long ago, "Roy, my naughty boy."_

 _They were playing in the garden, the grass as rich as a billionaire, while he played through the trees of the park. His aunt and his father was talking near the playground, their usual squabbling continued._

" _Mama," he giggled. Her slim pale arms caught around his waist, bringing him tightly near her body, "Can't I come?" He pleaded to her. She laughed, shaking her head at him._

" _When you find the girl for you, you'll understand that sometimes you need that special time together, but-" She smiled brightly, "I can always bring you back dessert." She poked at his nose with tenderness, with delight. Her skin felt smooth of his frost bitten nose._

 _He giggled. She held him close for a moment, embracing him swiftly. He watched his Mother walk over to his Father. His eyes softened at the sight of her. Arm in arm, they walked off, waving at him while Madame Christmas crept closer to him._

 _He never got to say goodbye._

"That special girl aye?" Roy laughed as his mind began to settle, "Yeah, I think that could work."

 _One year later_

"Roy?" Riza laughed, as the older man had his hands over her eyes. Dressed in their finest attire, Roy had ordered her to be prompt at his place by 7 pm. Now, it was a mystery. She almost tripped a couple of times, much to her own dismay, "Where are we going?"

Roy halted to a stop, "Here."

Riza opened her eyes, and cocked her head to the side in shock. It was a small park, in the centre of Central, the playground now rusted away to nothing while the bustling city was nowhere to be found. She raised an eyebrow at Roy, who stood with a picnic basket.

"Here, was where my Valentine's Days ended," He held out a hand to her, "So here it will begin again with the girl I love."

Riza stopped for a moment. The air dense with fear and longing. She smiled gently, "Happy Valentine's Day Roy."

"Happy Valentine's Day Riza."

 **End of Story**

 **Here is my dedication to all those out there on Valentine's Day, whether you are single by choice or not, or in a relationship. And, I hope you do find someone special to hang out with, whether that is friend or a lover or a boyfriend.**

 **Happy writings everyone**


End file.
